Di balik Sebuah Kata
by Convallarie
Summary: Kumpulan drabble singkat para anggota tim Toy Gun Gun dan Hoshishiro berdasarkan abjad. / Last chapter update! N s/d Z.
1. A - M

**Disclaimer:**

 **Aoharu x Kikanjuu** © NAOE

 **Di balik Sebuah Kata** © Convallarie

 **Warning :**

Possibility OOC, typo's

.

.

.

 **A – Airsoft Gun**

Matsuoka duduk termenung di sebuah kursi kafe sambil memainkan sedotan di gelas minumannya. Tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk menopang kepalanya yang sejak tadi terarah ke jalan. Waktu terus berlalu hingga orang yang tengah ditunggunya nampak berada di seberang jalan. Mata biru pemuda itu berkilat senang tatkala pemuda satunya yang berambut hijau itu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama, Masamune." Sambil meletakkan kotak persegi panjang berwarna silver di atas meja, Midori memilih duduk berseberangan dengan Matsuoka.

"Tidak apa-apa _, senpai_. Aku juga belum lama sampai, kok."

Mata kelabu milik Midori melirik gelas minuman Matsuoka yang hampir kosong, ia kemudian tersenyum. Benar-benar kemampuan berbohong yang buruk.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan datang menghampiri keduanya. Midori memesan dua gelas _orange juice_ —satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Matsuoka. "Anggap saja pemintaan maafku karena sudah membuatmu menunggu lama, Masamune." Katanya sambil melirik gelas kosong milik Matsuoka.

Tahu kebohongannya telah terbongkar, wajah Matsuoka merah merona. Untuk mengalihkan rasa malunya itu, Matsuoka kemudian menaruh perhatian pada kotak berwarna silver yang Midori bawa. "Midori- _senpai_ , apa itu?"

"Ah! Benar, aku ingin menunjukkan ini padamu." Bukannya membuka kotak itu, Midori malah menyodorkannya langsung kepada Masamune sambil tersenyum. "Bukalah!"

Mengangguk mengerti, Matsuoka pun membukanya. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan benda apa yang berada di dalamnya.

" _Airsoft gun_ ," Belum sempat Matsuoka bertanya, Midori sudah lebih dulu memberitahu benda apa tersebut. Dengan pandangan penuh tanya, Matsuoka menatap senior di sekolahnya itu. "Bermainlah _Survival Game_ bersamaku, Masamune."

.

 **B – Bored**

Untuk kesekian kalinya Yukimura Tooru menghela napasnya berat. Ia duduk termangu di depan meja kerjanya dengan pandangan tak bersemangat. Kertas dan alat tulis dibiarkan berserakan di atas meja, juga tumpahan tinta diabaikannya seakan itu tidak ada. Sama seperti pengarang lainnya, Yukimura Tooru juga bisa terkena _writer block_. Yang lebih penting lagi, saat ini ia merasa sangat bosan.

Melihat jam yang tertempel di dinding, Yukimura tahu bahwa di jam segini sahabat karibnya—Matsuoka Masamune masih berada di tempat kerjanya. Pasti sedang bersenang-senang dengan para gadis. Untuk sesaat Yukimura merasa iri pada Matsuoka, dengan pekerjaan seperti itu ia pasti akan sangat mudah mendapatkan inspirasi untuk serial terbarunya.

Lagi, helaan napas meluncur keluar dari bibirnya. Yukimura benar-benar bosan. Di jam segini sangat sulit untuk menemukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan jika tidak dengan pergi keluar. Dan dia tidak ingin melakukan hal itu.

Ia juga tidak dapat mengharapkan kedua tetangganya yang lain, yang tidak bukan juga merupakan anggota tim _Toy Gun Gun_. Ia yakin, Tachibana- _kun_ pasti sudah tidur karena ia masih seorang pelajar. Kalau Haru-Haru, Yukimura sanksi bahwa pemuda yang tempramennya tidak stabil itu mau mengizinkannya untuk mengganggu.

"Mattsun..."

Sambil menggumamkan nama panggilan Matsuoka, tangan Yukimura bergerak mengambil alat tulisnya. Dengan posisi kepala ditaruh di atas meja, ia mulai menggoreskannya pensil miliknya di atas kertas tanpa benar-benar tahu gambar apa yang tengah ia buat. Ia membiarkan tangannya begerak sendiri menarik garis-garis secara spontan.

Saat tangannya berhenti bergerak, Yukimura mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan malas ia mengambil kertas yang baru saja ia coret-coret untuk melihat karya macam apa yang ia ciptakan ketika sedang dilanda bosan. Tidak ada respon yang berarti, Yukimura hanya diam mematung masih dengan posisi tangan menggenggam kertas tersebut.

Sesaat kemudian tubuh kurus Yukimura limbung ke lantai. Kertas yang sejak tadi digenggamnya jatuh begitu saja ke atas meja. Pria yang bekerja sebagai _ero-mangaka_ itu mulai menggumam tidak jelas. Wajahnya yang memerah padam ia sembunyikan di balik kedua lengannya. Rupanya ia benar-benar terkejut dan sangat malu dengan hasil gambar spontan buatannya.

 **.**

 **C – Crossdress**

Dengan tidak bersemangat Tachibana Hotaru menaiki tiap anak tangga apartement tempat tinggalnya. Sesekali helaan napas meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tidak menyangka akan berakhir dengan keadaan seperti ini. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, gadis yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS itu kembali mengenakan sebuah rok. Benar, rok—benda yang menurut para lelaki adalah benda suci para kaum hawa selain _pantsu_. Benda yang akan berkibar indah jika tertiup angin—oasis yang tersembunyi di tengah padang pasir bagi para kaum lelaki.

Andai saja seragam miliknya tidak basah karena tersiram air bekas mengepel, Hotaru tidak akan pernah memakai benda tersebut. Terutama jika harus memakainya di area apartementnya. Tapi ada daya, Kanae terus memaksanya mengenakan seragam siswi dengan alasan tidak ada cadangan seragam laki-laki. Terpaksa lah ia memakai semua itu daripada pulang basah kuyup dan kotor. Semuanya tidak akan jadi lebih buruk lagi jika saja...

"H—Hotaru?"

Matsuoka Masamune, sang kapten _tim Toy Gun Gun_ tengah berdiri memandangnya dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus tak percaya. Entah mengapa, wajahnya juga sedikit merona. Sedangkan Hosokawa Haruki yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya menunjukkan reaksi biasa saja.

"Matsuoka-san! Haru-Haruki!" teriak Hotaru kaget. Ia sampai mendorong tubuhnya sendiri hingga bersandar ke pintu. Setetes peluh mengalir dari pelipis menuruni pipinya. "K—kenapa kalian ada di sini?!"

"Bukannya sudah jelas? Kami juga tinggal di sini. Apa kau melupakan itu? Dan satu lagi, penampilan yang menarik." jawab Haruki santai diselipi nada mengejek. Karena dia tahu bahwa Hotaru sebenarnya adalah perempuan.

Hanya Matsuoka yang sejak tadi terlihat tidak santai. Entah apa yang sedang ia gumamkan. Yang jelas wajahnya memerah tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Daripada malu alih-alih kesal, Hotaru malah menunjukkan raut wajah panik. "Tachibana bisa menjelaskan semua ini!"

"D—dasar _crossdresser_ mesum!" Tuding Matsuoka dengan nada setengah berteriak sebelum berlari meninggalkan Hotaru dan Haruki.

Dipanggil seperti itu tentu saja membuat hati Hotaru serasa teriris. Terlebih lagi sisi wanitanya seakan terinjak-injak untuk kedua kalinya. Sedangkan Haruki hanya bisa tertawa kejam.

" _Crossdresser_ mesum dia bilang. PFFTHAHAHA—"

.

 **D – Dream**

Di tengah ketegangan arena pertempuran, seorang pemuda berambut pirang bersembunyi di balik pepohanan dengan senjata teracung. Mata birunya memicing tajam, membidik lawan yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, pemuda itu bergerak menyergap. Menempelkan ujung mulut pistol miliknya di kepala belakang sang lawan yang membeku di tempat.

"Kali ini aku yang menang, Midori-senpai."

Angin berhembus dramatis, menerbangkan helai keduanya. Pemuda berambut hijau itu kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tanpa peduli apakah pemuda satunya melihatnya atau tidak. "Benar, aku kalah. Tapi, Masamune, saat ini kau masih di tengah pelajaran."

"Eh?"

Matsuoka Masamune terjaga dari tidurnya dengan posisi berdiri sambil mengarahkan entah ke mana kedua tangannya yang seperti sedang memegang senjata. Seisi kelas hening tak bersuara, puluhan pasang mata tertuju padanya dengan tatapan heran. Dengan perasaan amat sangat malu Matsuoka kembali duduk sambil tersenyum kikuk. Ia jadi semakin ingin segera meninggalkan kelas dan berlari menemui senior kesayangannya untuk mengadu.

.

 **E – Eagle**

"Kau menyukai elang, Ichi?"

Akabane Ichi terkesiap di tempat duduknya. Matanya yang sejak tadi memperhatikan layar ponselnya beralih pada pria berambut hijau yang berdiri di belakangnya. Midori Nagamasa lengkap dengan jubah putihnya tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Membuat gadis yang bertugas sebagai perawat itu merasa gugup dan tersipu malu.

"M—midori- _sensei_..."

Dokter muda itu masih menyunggingkan senyuman manis di bibirnya. Ia kemudian merubah posisinya dengan sedikit menduduki meja di depan Akabane sambil menyilangkan lengan di dada. "Aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan dunia unggas. Tapi menurutku, daripada elang kurasa Ichi lebih cocok dengan rajawali. Kau tahu, kan? Rajawali memiliki pandangan lebih tajam daripada elang. Seperti itulah Ichi."

Satu tepukan halus di kepala gadis itu sebelum Midori benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Akabane yang wajahnya memerah padam.

.

 **F – Fake**

Fujimoto Takatora termenung menatap senyuman pria berambut hijau di hadapannya. Satu dari sekian banyaknya bagian dari diri Midori Nagamasa yang ia kagumi. Jauh di dasar hatinya Fujimoto sedang bertanya-tanya, bagaimana rupa asli dari senyuman milik dokter panutannya itu. Meski enggan untuk mengakuinya, Fujimoto sadar bahwa senyuman yang ditunjukkan Midori selama ini seperti sebuah kepalsuan.

Ia kemudian teringat kata-kata Ichi tentang senyuman Midori di foto yang di mana Midori sedang bersama dengan Matsuoka Masamune. Mereka tampak begitu bahagia di foto tersebut. Dan Fujimoto tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa seharusnya memang seperti itulah senyuman asli milik Midori Nagamasa. Bukan senyuman penuh keterpaksaan.

Lebih dari satu pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ingin Fujimoto utarakan. Seperti, mengapa harus Matsuoka Masamune? Kenapa bukan dirinya? Apa yang tidak dimiliki dirinya maupun anggota _Hoshishiro_ lain agar bisa membuat sang kapten bisa tersenyum seperti itu?

"Apa artinya aku bagimu?"

"Eh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Fujimon?"

Kaget dan panik. Mungkin itu kata yang paling tepat untuk mewakili perasaan seorang Fujimoto Takatora saat ini. Tanpa terasa mulutnya berbicara sendiri, meloloskan sebuah pertanyaan yang paling membebani benaknya dalam sebuah gumaman.

"T—tidak. Bukan apa-apa, Midori- _san_." Dustanya dengan seulas senyum terbentuk di bibir.

"Ah, begitu. Kupikir kau mengatakan sesuatu."

" _Ne_ , Midori- _san_. Boleh aku minta untuk kau mengelus kepalaku?"

Pria berambut hijau itu menarik sudut bibirnya, tangannya ia gerakan untuk meraih pucuk kepala si _silver_ yang kini tersenyum senang. "Kau benar-benar menjijikan ya, Fujimon."

Benar, saat ini Fujimoto Takatora tidak peduli—lebih tepatnya berusaha tidak memperdulikan apa arti eksistensinya bagi seorang Midori Nagamasa. Dianggap makhluk menjijikan pun ia tidak keberatan. Diberikan senyuman palsu sang dambaan seumur hidupnya pun Fujimoto akan dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Ia mungkin tidak memiliki ruang di hati sang kapten. Tapi, meskipun cuma sedikit, ia masih memiliki tempat untuk mengisi halaman kosong di catatan hidup seorang Midori Nagamasa. Bahwa Fujimoto Takatora pernah singgah di kehidupan Midori Nagamasa. Itu sudah cukup untuknya.

.

 **G – Gentle**

Dari sekian banyaknya luka fisik maupun luka batin yang telah Midori Nagamasa torehkan pada dirinya. Matsuoka Masamune tidak pernah melupakan sisi lembut pria yang pernah menjadi orang terpenting di hidupnya itu. Mungkin hal itu pula lah yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa membenci Midori Nagamasa meski setelah semua hal buruk yang ia lakukan pada dirinya.

Sosok yang selalu menemaninya dikala sedih, penyemangat ketika dirinya terjatuh dan terpuruk, menopangnya dikala ia lemah. Sepertinya baru kemarin ia rasakan tangan pria yang berprofesi sebagai sorang dokter itu mengelus lembut kepalanya. Membisikkan namanya dengan suara merdu yang menenangkan.

Terlalu banyak kenangan baik yang ditinggalkan pria itu di hidupnya. Bagaimana mungkin Matsuoka bisa membencinya?

.

 **H – Hug**

Hosokawa Haruki tengah melamun di atas sebuah kursi panjang tanpa sandaran. Mata amber miliknya menerawang jauh ke kedalaman hutan yang akan digunakan sebagai arena _survival game_ kali ini. Saking tenggelam dalam lamunannya, tanpa Haruki sadari, sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Melingkar erat di sekitar area pinggulnya.

" _Nii-san."_

Haruki berjengit di tempat. Secara refleks ia memutar kepalanya menyamping. Haruka, adik kembarnya tersenyum ketika mata mereka bertemu pandang. Sedangkan kedua lengannya masih melingkar erat di pinggul miliknya.

"H-Haruka! Lepaskan aku!"

Bukannya menuruti perintah sang kakak, Hosokawa Haruka malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mendekatkan hidung mancungnya ke tengkuk sang kakak, menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Membuat Haruki menggelinjang geli.

"Ah ... aku sangat merindukanmu, _Nii-san_."

"Tapi aku tidak! Jadi, lepaskan aku!" Kata Haruki sambil terus memberontak. Namun sayangnya Haruka jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya.

"Tidak usah malu _, Nii-san_. Aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu."

Dalam batinnya Haruki menjerit. Ia ingin menangis jika saja mereka sedang tidak di tempat ramai. Dia tidak ingin tambah malu. Mengingat puluhan pasang mata peserta lain sedang melirik ke arah mereka sambil berbisik-bisik. Yang membuatnya makin sakit hati adalah ketika mengetahui anggota _Toy Gun Gun_ yang lain malah membuang muka darinya. Maklum, Haruki mah gitu, baperan orangnya.

.

 **I – Insomnia**

Hotaru bergerak gelisah di kasurnya, sudah hampir tiga jam ia berguling-guling di ranjang tapi belum juga bisa memejamkan mata. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan _event_ TGC keduanya yang akan diikutinya besok. Dirinya kelewat antusias sampai tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Alhasil. Keesokan paginya Hotaru lagi-lagi kekurangan tidur. Entah sudah berapa kali dirinya menguap. Yang jelas ia merasa sangat mengantuk.

"Ya ampun, Hotaru. Suduh kubilang kan untuk tidur yang cukup karena hari ini kompetisinya." Protes Matsuoka.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Tachibana terlalu antusias sampai terkena insomnia. Akhirnya semalaman tidak bisa tidur."

"Aku merasa seperti dejavu." Celetuk Yukimura, yang kemudian diamini oleh Matsuoka. Karena sebelumnya hal seperti ini memang pernah terjadi. Persis seperti ketika _event_ TGC pertama Hotaru.

"Kalau begini, biar aku saja yang mengikuti pertandingan pertama. Kau boleh tidur selama menunggu." Usul Haruki.

"Ya, memang itu jalan yang terbaik. Kau tidak keberatan kan, Hotaru?"

Bukannya menjawab petanyaan Matsuoka, gadis berambut pirang itu ternyata sudah jatuh tertidur dengan posisi kepala di atas meja. Dengan begitu maka sudah diputuskan, untuk sementara Hotaru dibiarkan istirahat dan Haruki lah yang maju pertama. Jika mereka menang, maka pertandingan selanjutnya ia baru diturunkan.

.

 **J – Jealousy**

"Curang! Aku juga mau kepalaku dibelai Midori- _san_!" Rengek Fujimoto. Cemburu ketika melihat sang kapten membelai kepala satu-satunya anggota perempuan di tim _Hoshishiro._

"Pergi saja ke neraka!" Sinis Akabane pada pria berambut silver itu.

" _Maa, maa_ , kalian berdua hentikan. Aku bisa memanjakan kali beruda." Seulas senyum tercetak sempurna di wajah sang dokter anak.

"Kalau begitu sekarang giliranku." Kata Fujimoto yang segera menyingkirkan Akabane dari hadapan Midori. Tentu saja hal itu sempat menuai protes dari yang bersangkutan.

"Ahaha ... kau ini benar-benar menjijikan ya, Fujimon." Ucap Midori sambil meraih pucuk kepala Fujimoto dan mulai mengelusnya. Sedangkan mata kelabunya melirik seorang lagi anggota timnya yang sejak tadi terdiam tanpa suara. "Kalau mau, aku juga bisa memanjakanmu, Haruka."

"Aku tidak butuh dimanjakan orang lain. Aku hanya mau _Nii-san_ yang melakukannya."

' _Dasar brocon!'_ Batin Fujimon dan Akabane. Sedangkan Midori sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

.

 **K – Kiss**

Matsuoka bergeming di tempat, otaknya masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadinya. Sejurus kemudian ia tergagap dan langsung menyentuh bibir miliknya dengan wajah memerah. Ia rasakan sensasi lembut itu masih membekas di sana. Sensasi ketika bibir milik Midori melumat bibir miliknya. Sebuah ciuman lembut yang tak menuntut. Ia bahkan hampir tak percaya bahwa yang melakukan itu adalah Midori Nagamasa yang sangat senang membuatnya menderita. Itu lebih seperti Midori yang ia kenal dulu, Midorinya yang selalu berada di sisinya.

"Anggap saja hadiah dariku karena kau sudah menjadi anak baik, Masamune."

.

 **L – Lucky Charm**

"Wow! Kau beruntung sekali Yukki. Bisa mendapatkan hadiah utama undian!"

"Apa kau ingin kuberitahu rahasia keberuntunganku, Mattsun?"

"Sungguh ada rahasianya? Apa itu?"

"Karena Mattsun adalah lucky charmku."

.

 **M – Magnet**

" _Their soul is like a_ _magnet_ _, always pulling each other in a full force_." Ucap Haruka membaca satu kalimat dari buku yang sedang ia baca. "Bukankah ini terdengar seperti kita, _Nii-san_?"

Haruki yang sedang sibuk dengan PSP di tangannya langsung memandang sanksi pada sang adik. Jika dulu, saat mereka masih kecil mungkin Haruki akan mengangguk mengiyakan. Meskipun kenyataannya anak kembar memang memiliki jiwa yang saling terhubung, tapi Haruki tidak ingin mengakuinya. Tidak dengan adik kembar yang terobsesi dengan dirimu sampai-sampai kau sendiri takut dibuatnya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Author's note:**

Hallo! Fanfic kedua saya di fandom ini.

Sebelumnya terima kasih buat Dori a.k anclyne, Jiyuu15, Seorang Reader, haisaki, SheraYuki, Shoujo Record, dan Iztha yang sudah memberikan reviewnya di fanfic saya sebelumnya. Juga terima kasih untuk yang sudah memfavorit dan para silent reader lainnya juga.

Oh iya, ini saya ceritanya nyoba-nyoba bikin drabble alfabet dan ternyata saya emang gak bakat. Lihatlah betapa hancur dan nggak jelasnya fanfic ini.

Rencananya fanfic ini cuma dijadikan dua chapter. Sisa huruf dari N sampai Z.

Ngomong-ngomong adakah yang mau nyumbang satu atau dua kata dari huruf yang tersisa buat dijadikan bahan drabblenya? Jujur, saya agak kurang kreatif dalam hal memilih kata. :"

Yah, saya rasa cukup. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic ini.

See you next chapter!


	2. N - Z

**Disclaimer:**

 **Aoharu x Kikanjuu** © NAOE

 **Di balik Sebuah Kata** © Convallarie

 **Warning :**

Possibility OOC, typo's

.

.

 **N – Name**

"Matsuoka Masamune, _hmm?"_

"Eh?"

Matsuoka Masamune sedikit terkejut ketika siswa laki-laki yang duduk di balik meja petugas perpustakaan menyebut namanya tatkala ia menyerahkan _form_ peminjaman buku. Mata biru Masamune memandang surai hijau gelap di depannya yang tiba-tiba saja mengangkat wajah hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. Biru bertemu kelabu.

Seulas senyum mengembang ramah di bibir si siswa petugas pepustakaan. Ia kemudian menyerahkan _form_ peminjaman buku yang telah ia tanda tangani kepada Masamune. " _Hai_ , Masamune."

"E—eh, terima kasih." Dengan gugup Masamune mengambil _form_ tersebut. Rasanya aneh mendengar nama depannya dipanggil dengan nada begitu ramah oleh orang yang baru saja ditemui. Masamune ingin protes, tapi merasa sungkan karena ia memiliki firasat bahwa orang yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah seniornya.

"Kau tahu, dalam nama kita sama-sama terselip makna keadilan."

"Eh?" Untuk kedua kalinya Masamune kembali memasang wajah seperti orang bodoh. Matanya kembali teralih pada sosok berambut hijau di depannya. Senyum ramah masih belum memudar dari wajah si hijau.

"Namaku Midori Nagamasa." Katanya memperkenalkan diri. "Masamune dan Nagamasa sama-sama memiliki kata 'masa' yang berarti keadilan. Nama kita berdua pun sama-sama tercatat sebagai tokoh penting di periode sejarah era Sengoku. Sepertinya ini bukan suatu kebetulan kita bertemu. Mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman baik. _Nee_ , Masamune?"

Baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya Masamune bertemu dengan orang yang sudah membuatnya terkagum-kagum di pertemuan pertama. Dan ia punya firasat akan terjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa jika mereka benar-benar menjalin hubungan pertemana n. Sesuatu yang tanpa ia ketahui akan menjadi awal kehancurannya sendiri di masa depan.

"Y—ya, Midori- _san_."

* * *

 **O – Onsen**

Tachibana Hotaru merasa separti baru saja tersambar petir berkekuatan sepuluh ribu _volt_ ketika menyadari Matsuoka Masamune tengah menyeretnya ke pemandian air panas untuk laki-laki.

Memang benar dirinya sangat antusias ketika Matsuoka- _san_ mengumumkan bahwa untuk perjalanan kali ini _Toy Gun Gun_ akan mengambil tempat pelatihan di dekat sumber pemandian air panas. Hotaru tidak sampai berpikir kosekuensi yang akan ia dapat ke depannya jika Matsuoka- _san_ atau Yukimura- _san_ —Haruki tidak termasuk—mengajaknya untuk berendam bersama. Dan sayangnya hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"A—ano, Matsuoka- _san_. Ta—Tachibana rasa, Tachibana belum ingin mandi. Lagipula Tachibana tidak terlalu merasa lelah." Katanya berusaha sebisa mungkin meyakinkan sang kapten agar melepaskannya. Namun sayangnya tidak semudah itu untuk mengalahkan ego sang Matsuoka Masamune.

"Kau bicara apa, Hotaru. Berendam di air panas setelah latihan itu yang terbaik. Benar kan, Yukki?" Tanya Matsuoka pada pria berambut hitam yang berjalan mengekor di belakangnya yang menyeret si pirang Hotaru.

"Tepat seperti yang kau katakan, Mattsun."

"Tapi, tapi, tapi, Tachibana pere—"

 _Sret!_

Belum sempat Hotaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah tangan yang lain menariknya ke arah berlawanan dengan telapak tangan yang lain membungkam mulutnya. Haruki berdiri di sana, menghentikan seluruh pergerakan, termasuk Matsuoka yang sedari tadi menarik-narik tangan milik Hotaru.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Hotaru. Matsuoka- _san_ dan Yukimura- _san_ duluan saja. Kami menyusul nanti."

Matsuoka bergeming di tempat. Sepertinya dibuat terkejut dengan tindakan Haruki barusan. Dengan kikuk ia lantas melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Hotaru yang lain. "B—baiklah. Ayo, Yukki!"

Setelah sosok Matsuoka dan Yukimura benar-benar menghilang di balik persimpangan, barulah Haruki melepaskan Hotaru. Bisa dilihatnya gadis yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolahnya itu menghela napas lega. Senyuman lebar mengembang di wajah gadis itu setelahnya. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku, Haru-Haruki!"

"Bu—bukan berarti aku melakukannya secara cuma-cuma." Kata Haruki sambil menyilangkan lengan di dada dan membuang wajah ke arah lain. Tidak mau Hotaru melihat semburat merah di sana. "Kau harus pastikan untuk membayarnya nanti."

* * *

 **P – Pizza**

Demi merayakan kembalinya Hosokawa Haruka ke dalam tim Hoshishiro, Fujimoto Takatora yang akrab disapa Fujimon memesan sepaket pizza berukuran besar untuk diantar ke rumah sakit tempat ia dan anggota lainnya bekerja. Akan tetapi, orang yang menjadi bintang utama—Haruka menolak undangan Fujimoto dan memilih untuk pulang cepat.

Belum reda rasa kecewanya karena Haruka, Fujimoto lagi-lagi harus merasakan hal yang sama dari satu-satunya anggota perempuan di tim Hoshishiro. Akabane Ichi juga menolak undangannya dan seperti biasa malah menyuruhnya untuk bunuh diri.

Memang salah Fujimoto sendiri karena membuat keputusan sepihak untuk membuat pesta perayaan kembalinya Haruki tanpa bertanya pada yang lain. Tapi kan maksudnya baik, Fujimoto ingin mempererat hubungan setiap anggota tim Hoshishiro.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya helaan napas lolos dari mulutnya. Harapan yang tersisa tinggal sang kapten pujaan, Midori Nagamasa. Kalau Midori juga menolak tawarannya, Fujimoto terpaksa memakan pizza berukuran besar itu sendiri atau membawanya pulang. Sempat juga berpikir untuk banting stir dan mengundang Tachibana Hotaru dari tim _Toy Gun Gun_.

"Tentu saja. kenapa tidak?" Seulas senyum mengembang manis di bibir sang dokter bersurai hijau. "Ngomong-ngomong, karena cuma kita berdua, bagaimana kalau sekalian saja memakannya di tempatku?"

Jika saja Fujimoto seorang protagonis di _manga-manga shojou_ yang sering dibaca oleh adik perempuannya. Mungkin saja di sekitarnya saat ini sudah ada background bunga-bunga bermekaran. Tidak salah ia memilih Midori Nagamasa sebagai pujaan.

" _Hai!_ Midori- _san!_ "

* * *

 **Q – Quotes**

 _Leave the gun, take the cannoli._

" _Nee_ , Midori- _sensei_. Ini apa artinya?" Tanya Akabane Ichi ketika matanya tidak sengaja membaca sebaris kalimat yang tertulis di buku catatan yang tergeletak di atas meja Midori Nagamasa.

" _Hn?_ " Midori yang sedang sibuk memeriksa berkas yang baru saja dibawakan Akabane langsung mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas ke buku yang terbuka lalu ke arah sang gadis perawat yang merangkap sebagai _sniper_ tim _Hishishiro_ tersebut. "Kamu sungguh ingin tahu, Ichi?"

"Bu—bukan begitu. Jika Midori- _sensei_ tidak ingin memberitahuku juga tidak apa-apa. Maaf sudah bertanya." Kata gadis itu panik.

"Jika kamu berbuat salah, jangan mengkhawatirkannya." Jelas Midori sambil meletakkan papan jalan berisi berkas yang sejak tadi ia periksa ke atas meja. "Tidak perlu sepanik itu, Ichi. Lagi pula itu bukan sesuatu yang spesial. Hanya salah satu _quotes_ dari film lama yang pernah kutonton bersama adik kelasku dulu." Lanjut Midori dengan senyuman tersungging di bibir.

Meski begitu, sekilas Akabane seperti melihat ada kilatan penuh rindu di mata kelabu sang kapten Hoshishiro ketika mengatakannya. Tapi ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mencari tahu lebih lanjut.

"Ah, begitu. Terima kasih sudah mau memberitahuku, Midori- _sensei_."

* * *

 **R – Rain**

Yukimura Tooru memandang ke luar jendela yang ada di kamarnya. Hujan turun dengan derasnya di luar sana. Membuatnya semakin enggan untuk melakukan aktivitas apapun dan lebih memilih bermalas-malasan sambil melamun memandangi tetesan air yang jatuh dari langit.

Saat Tooru terhanyut dalam lamunannya sendiri, suara ketukan pintu menyadarkannya. Sambil menggerutu, laki-laki yang bekerja sebagai pembuat komik dewasa itu menyeret langkah kakinya dengan malas menuju pintu. Mengumpat dalam hati pada orang yang menunggunya di luar sana. Siapa sih yang kurang kerjaan bertamu di saat hari sedang hujan begini? Kurang lebih begitu.

"Iya, sebentar." Katanya dengan nada sedikit jengkel ketika ketukan lainnya terdengar.

Saat pintu sudah dibuka, sosok pirang Matsuoka Masamune menyambut indera penglihatan Yukimura Tooru. Untuk beberapa alasan, tubuh pria yang bekerja sebagai _host_ itu basah kuyup dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Tooru bergeming di tempatnya berdiri tanpa sedikitpun berkedip memandang sahabatnya yang menggigil karena kedinginan.

"Yo! Yukki." Sapa Masamune dengan suara bergetar. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya yang mulai membiru. "Boleh aku pinjam kamar mandimu? Bodohnya aku menerobos hujan. Aku lupa kalau pemanas di kamar mandiku sedang rusak." Katanya diiringi tawa.

Namun anehnya Tooru tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Pria berambut hitam berantakan itu hanya memandanginya dalam diam dari balik kaca matanya. Tentu saja itu membuahkan tanda tanya besar di dalam kepala Masamune. "Yukki?"

Alih-alih merespon ucapan Masamune, Tooru malah menghambur memeluk tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu tanpa peduli bajunya juga akan ikut basah. Membuat yang bersangkutan terlonjak kaget. "Yu ... kki?"

"Mattsun, maaf." Lirih Tooru. Sedangkan kedua lengannya semakin erat mendekap pinggang milik Masamune. Seakan Masamune akan menghilang pergi jika dirinya melepaskan pelukannya.

Tooru tengah teringat kembali kejadian beberapa tahun silam ketika Masamune menangis di hadapannya dengan tubuh basah kuyup seperti saat ini. Momen yang saat itu berjalan sangat lambat baginya ketika melihat jiwa orang yang paling dicintainya sedikit demi sedikit hancur dan melebur dalam tiap tetesan air mata.

"Tidak, Yukki. Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu." Kata Masamune dengan suara setengah berbisik. Ia kemudian menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk balas memeluk Tooru. "Maafkan aku, Tooru."

* * *

 **S – Screaming**

Jika ditanya hal apa yang paling sering dilakukan Hosokawa Haruki ketika sedang bersama adik kembarnya Hosokawa Haruka mungkin jawabannya adalah berteriak.

Benar, tidak salah lagi itulah jawabannya. Kenapa bisa begitu, tentu Haruki akan menjawabnya dengan mantap, bahwa keberadaan Haruka entah bagaimana menukuti dirinya. Bahkan lebih menakutkan dari ketua penyelenggara TGC yang berteriak-teriak marah ketika ada yang melakukan kecurangan.

"Meski begitu, aku tetap menyukai _Nii-san_ dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam." Komentar Haruka saat dimintai keterangan oleh pihak ketiga.

* * *

 **T – Threesome**

Tooru baru saja kembali dari mini market ketika melihat Hotaru sedang melamun di beranda apartement dengan pandangan menarawang. Sesekali dilihatnya gadis yang salah dianggapnya sebagai laki-laki itu menghela napas berat. Seakan baru saja mengalami putus cinta,

"Yo! Tachibana- _kun_."

Mendengar sapaan Tooru, Hotaru memalingkan wajahnya. Manik _peridot_ miliknya kini beralih menatap sosok sang _sniper_ tim _Toy Gun Gun_. "Ah, Yukimura _-san_."

"Ada apa, Tachibana- _kun_? Tidak biasanya kau terlihat tidak bersemangat."

Hotaru kembali menghela napas alih-alih segera menjawab pertanyaan Tooru. Wajahnya kembali teralih dengan tatapan menerawang. " _Nee_ , Yukimura- _san_. Jika ada yang meminta saran padamu tentang problema cinta segitiga, jawaban seperti apa yang akan kau berikan sebagai jalan keluarnya?"

" _Threesome_! Tentu saja!" jawab Tooru mantap.

 _Buak!_

Tinju mentah mendarat sukses di pipi seorang Yukimura Tooru. Rupanya Tachibana Hotaru sedang tidak dalam mood yang benar-benar baik untuk mendengarkan kata-kata mesum sang _ero mangaka_. Kebetulan dirinya memang sedang masa-masa _PMS_.

"Mati saja!" Umpat Hotaru seraya pergi meninggalkan Tooru ke dalam ruangannya. Sepertinya ia baru saja tertular kata-kata tajam gadis _sniper_ dari tim _Hoshishiro._

* * *

 **U – Umbrella**

Akabane Ichi berdiri termangu di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit. Kedua manik miliknya yang berwarna _zambrud_ menatap air hujan yang jatuh dari langit. Jauh dalam hatinya ia mengumpat kesal karena lupa membawa payung miliknya. Padahal tadi pagi ia sempat menonton acara ramalan cuaca yang mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan turun hujan.

"Ah, Akabane- _san_. Kenapa masih berdiri di sini? Kukira kau sudah pulang sejak tadi." Sapa Fujimoto Takatora yang baru saja keluar dari pintu rumah sakit.

Belum reda rasa kesalnya karena lupa membawa payung, malah datang orang yang entah bagaimana akan membuat Akabane Ichi merasa jengkel hanya dengan melihat suray _platina_ milik orang tersebut.

Diliriknya Fujimoto Takatora yang kini berdiri bersebelahan dengannya sedang membuka payung berwarna bening. Membuat gadis berambut biru gelap itu kembali mengumpat. "Mati saja."

"Akabane- _san_ , pakai ini!" Tangan Fujimoto terulur meraih pergelangan tangan milik Akabane. Sebelah tangannya yang lain memindahkan gagang payung di genggamannya ke tangan gadis tersebut. Sebuah cengiran lebar menyambut indera penglihatan Akabane ketika dirinya mengalihkan pandangan untuk menatap pria yang menjadi rekan kerja maupun rekan setimnya itu.

"Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu besok, Akabane- _san_!" Ucap Fujimoto sebelum berlari menerobos hujan tanpa menggunakan payung.

Akabane sendiri hanya bergeming di tempat menatap punggung Fujomoto yang semakin menjauh. Sebelum akhirnya semburat merah mulai nampak menghiasi wajahnya yang manis. "Pergi dan mati saja!"

* * *

 **V – Victim**

Tidak ada yang tidak tahu siapa itu Midori Nagamasa di dunia _survival game._ Dia adalah pria yang dikenal sebagai kapten tim _Hoshishiro_ yang sebanyak lima kali berturut-turut menjuarai TGC. Disamping itu, sudah mejadi rahasia umum bahwa Midori Nagamasa adalah seorang sadis berdarah dingin.

Dengan hanya mendengar namanya saja sudah bisa membuat beberapa orang gemetar ngeri. Karena kesadisan kapten tim _Hoshishiro_ itu bukan hanya sebuah bualan belaka. Sudah banyak korban berjatuhan akibat ulahnya. Matsuoka Masamune adalah salah satu bukti nyata korban kesadisan seorang Midori Nagamasa.

* * *

 **W – Wisecrack**

" _Nee_ , Yukki. Kurasa aku akan berhenti bermain _survival game_."

Tooru yang sejak tadi sibuk mengencani alat tulis dan kertas lantas saja memalingkan wajah ke arah Masamune yang kini tengah berbaring di atas ranjang miliknya. Manik gelap miliknya menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau bercanda, kan? Mattsun?"

Suara tawa yang lebih terdengar seperti ringisan lolos dari mulut pria bersurai pirang tersebut. Tangannya terjulur ke atas menggapai udara kosong. "Rasanya aku sudah lelah. Mustahil bagi _Toy Gun Gun_ untuk bisa menjadi tim terkuat."

"Bohong."

"Aku serius."

Suasana tiba-tiba saja menjadi hening. Tooru tidak lagi memberikan responnya pada ucapan Masamune. Hanya suara denting jarum jam yang menandakan masih berjalannya waktu. Lama kelamaan Masamune merasa tidak nyaman jika harus saling membisu. Ia kemudian bangkit mengambil posisi duduk. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati sahabatnya itu tengah menangis tanpa suara.

"O... oi, Yukki. Ke—kenapa kau malah menangis?"

"Habisnya ... Mattsun bilang ingin berhenti bermain _survival game_. Apa mungkin itu karena aku terlalu lemah buatmu?" Ucap Tooru di sela isakan tangisnya. Tangannya yang terbungkus _sweater_ sesekali mengusap air mata yang tak bisa berhenti mengalir keluar.

Mendengar ucapan Tooru tersebut membuat tamparan keras bagi Masamune. Tanpa diduga sahabatnya itu mengeluarkan reaksi yang sungguh di luar perkiraan. Sungguh, Masamune tidak bermaksud menjahili sahabatnya itu sampai menangis. Sekarang bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa menjelaskan bahwa semua kata-katanya tadi hanya sebuah lelucon?

"Yukki, begini. _Umm_ ... sebenarnya aku cuma bercanda. Semua yang kuucapkan tadi cuma bohong. Jadi, berhentilah menangis. Ya? Ehe—" Jelas Masamune sambil menyunggingkan senyuman diiringi tawa kikuk. Berharap hal yang ia lakukan itu dapat mencairkan suasana.

Namun sayangnya, bukannya diam, tangisan Tooru malah meledak semakin menjadi-jadi. Pakai acara melempar segala macam barang yang berada di dekatnya pada Masamune. "Uwaaaaa—Mattsun bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

"Yukki—aduh!"

Setelah kejadian ini Masamune akan mengingat baik-baik bahwa jangan membuat lelucon yang berhubungan dengan _survival game_ di depan Tooru.

* * *

 **X – Xylography**

Sebelum permainan tangkap bendera antar tim dimulai, Midori Nagamasa memilih untuk berkeliling arena terlebih dahulu. Fujimoto sempat menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya, tapi ia tolak secara halus. karena saat ini sang kapten tim _Hoshishiro_ sedang ingin sendiri. Ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang melihatnya berbuat konyol seperti melihat kembali jejak masa lalu.

Setelah masuk agak dalam ke area hutan, Midori mendekati sebuah pohon yang terlihat sedikit lebih besar dari yang lain. Ia kemudian berjongkok, menggerakkan jemarinya menyentuh pahatan yang terukir di salah satu sisi badan pohon tersebut.

"Aku penasaran, ketika melihat ini, apa kau akan tetap menyukainya seperti yang kau ucapkan saat mengukirnya dulu. Masamune."

* * *

 **Y – Yearning**

Haruka menatap layar komputer dengan tatapan kosong. Laporan yang sedang ia kerjakan sejak tadi sama sekali belum mengalami kemajuan. Semangatnya seakan melayang entah ke mana.

Yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini hanya satu hal. Bahwa ia sangat merindukan kehadiran kakak kembarnya, Haruki. Terhitung sudah hampir dua bulan mereka tidak bertatap wajah. Jangankan untuk sekedar saling bertukar sapa, Haruka telpon saja selalu dimatikan oleh Haruki.

Haruki menghela napas berat. Ia kemudian mematikan komputer sebelum menyimpan hasil laporan yang baru selesai ia kerjakan setengahnya. Dengan lesu ia berjalan merayap ke tempat tidurnya. Menjatuhkan diri dengan posisi terlungkup menenggelamkan wajah di bantal.

"Aku merindukanmu, _Nii-san_."

* * *

 **Z – Zipper**

Matsuoka Masamune tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan dipojokkan ke dinding oleh Midori Nagamasa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam sambil menunduk. Kedua bola matanya yang berwarna _sapphire_ bergerak-gerak gelisah. Enggan menatap apalagi bertemu pandang dengan kelabu milik sang kapten tim _Hoshishiro_.

Belum selesai sampai di situ, bibir Nagamasa bergerak maju, berhenti tepat di sebelah telinga Masamune. Bertindak nakal dengan cara meniupkan hembusan angin dari mulutnya hingga membuat si pirang menggelinjang geli.

" _Nee_ , Masamune," Nagamasa berbisik. Membuat detak jantung Masamune berpacu lebih cepat. "Aku cuma mau bilang kalau ..." Masamune meneguk ludahnya dalam-dalam, ia belum siap mendengar lanjutan kalimat yang akan Nagamasa ucapkan. " ... kalau ritsletingmu terbuka." Tandasnya dengan tangan di bawah sana yang menarik ritsleting Masamune hingga menutup sempurna.

Setelah itu Nagamasa menarik dirinya menjauh dari Masamune. Seulas senyum bak malaikat tersungging sempurna di wajah ramah sang dokter anak. Menyembunyikan sosok iblis yang berada di baliknya.

"Lain kali lebih perhatikan pakaianmu, Masamune." Ucapnya kemudian sambil mengelus helai pirang Masamune. Setelah itu Nagamasa beranjak pergi meninggalkan Masamune yang masih berdiri mematung dengan wajah memerah padam karena malu.

.

 **The End**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Author's note:**

Sebelumnya, hallo!

Fyuh—! Akhirnya eksperimen drabble ini bisa saya selesaikan dengan selamat sentosa.

Bilangnya sih drabble buat tim Toy Gun Gun sama Hoshishiro. Tapi yang ada malah kebanyakan MidoMattsun. Haha saya sendiri bingung. Otak saya maunya ke sana terus sih.

Ngomong-ngomong, kalau disuruh pilih pairing straight, saya bakal milih Fujimon x Ichi sama Haruki x Hotaru. Mereka unyu sih kalau akhirnya jadian.

Oke, sepertinya segitu aja ocehan dari saya. Big thanks buat yang udah baca, review, favorite, follow dari chapter pertama. Selebihnya maaf kalau banyak kekurangan dan typo yang bertebaran dengan indahnya. Karena jujur aja saya ngetiknya setengah mengantuk dan malas buat ngecek ulang. /digeplak

Well ... See you!

 **Sincerely,**

Convallarie


End file.
